Sebastiano
'Sebastiano Grimaldi '(born c. 1973) is a fashion designer from Genovia. Before Mia Thermopolis was revealed to be the heir, Sebastiano was first in line to inherit the throne.The Princess Diaries, Vol. III: Princess in Love Biography Sebastiano is a fashion designer. He designs a whole collection of gowns for Mia to try on ahead of her formal introduction to the people of Genovia, and she ultimately settles on a white ballgown with a pale blue sash. Mia initially believes that Sebastiano is going to try and kill her so that he can inherit the throne, but Phillipe assures her he is not. Sebastiano bonds with Mia and asks her about what young people wear. She opens up to him about her desire for Michael to see her as more than just his little sister's best friend. Sebastiano says he will design her a dress for the Nondenominational Winter Dance that will do just that, though Mia has her doubts. Sebastiano has the photos of Mia printed in the New York Times with permission from Clarisse Renaldo, who did not tell Phillipe or Mia - both of whom are very upset. Sebastiano tries to call multiple times and ends up having the dress he designed for the dance sent over with an apology note and a guarantee that Michael will no longer see her as his little sister's friend. Mia ends up announcing in a press conference that the proceeds from the sale of the dresses will all be going to Greenpeace, which upsets Sebastiano as he believes she has ruined him. She is able to convince him that this is actually a smart marketing move in the long run, as more people will hear about him and want to buy his dresses as they are going to a good cause. Sebastiano is present at Christmas in Genovia in 2004. On Christmas day he sneaks away with Prince Albert of Monaco.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VI and a Half: The Princess Present By Mia's senior year Sebastiano has become a famous designer and has a line of jeans in Walmart. He attends Mia's 18th birthday party. Grandmère arranges for Sebastiano to design a prom dress for Mia. He brings options over to the loft on the day of prom for Mia to model for the family and choose from. She selects a black lace, 80's style cocktail dress for prom. She wears a white version of the same dress the next day for her graduation.The Princess Diaries, Vol. X: Forever Princess Sebastiano becomes one of the premier wedding gown designers in Europe and agrees to have a special fitting so that Mia can wear one. Mia however does not get a special feeling from the dresses and offends Sebastiano by saying it is just a dress. After Lilly Moscovitz suggests adding pickup to the ball gown Sebastiano and his assistant Coco go to get something but Mia runs off. Sebastiano ends up changing her dress to have a higher waistline (to hide Mia's pregnancy) and adding diamond "M's" to the pickups.Royal Wedding: A Princess Diaries Novel Mia jokes about having Fat Louie ride on the train of her dress but Sebastiano tells her it would destroy the dress.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Wedding Disaster Sebastiano takes Grandmère's advice and secretly dyes the bridesmaids dresses purple. Sebastiano designs a purple gown for Olivia Harrison to wear to her thirteenth birthday party.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Crush Sebastiano designs a dress for Olivia but when she is late to her dress fitting he sews orange elephants to it to show that Olivia is a young and innocent girl. He is offended when she tells him that she is not seven years old.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Crown Sebastiano designs a cream-colored gown with puffed sleeves for Olivia to wear during Mia's coronation. He suggested designing a dress that could hide Mia's not-yet-lost baby weight but Mia insisted he show it off because the weight proves that she is a powerful woman. Appearance, Personality, and Traits Sebastiano has long dark hair that he pulls back in a ponytail. He is tall and somewhat flamboyant looking (the first time Mia meets him he is wearing a white silk ascot, leather pants, and a blue velvet jacket). Sebastiano learned English as a second language, but as a result he tends to drop the second syllable of multi-syllabic words (ex. beautiful becomes 'beaut'), often to humorous results. References Category:Characters Category:Grimaldi Family